the world i live in isnow
by The pretty policy-Alpha charm
Summary: ok so this story might make absolutly no sense whatsoever it has nothing to do with bakugan i mean nothing. but just read it cuz u know u want to LOL. read&review thanks guys!


_The world that i live in...IS NOW_

_i live in a world of colour red yellow blue black and everything else._

_i live in a house of colur. the walls are bright red the roof is blue the windows are made of tainted glass. the doors are mud brown and the fence is white_

_i live in a room of colour. the walls are bright pink. the curtains are purple and the floor is made of gold tiles._

_hello my name is ollie moon. its a simple name but i like it. my friends say its a strange name but i dont mind it. the above is written in purple. cuz i wrote it. i like writing its fun and i want to be a writer some day and write my on books. i will join a newspaper like __the "times" __or i could be a poet and write lots of poems. but for now i have to wait and finish school first. and i cant wait._

_I live in __the glaze__. thats what everybody calls it. i live in a small apartment with my parents and my sister. my sister is my twin. literally were both twins. i have white long blonde hair and icy blue eyes while she has light red hair and dark blue eyes. we are very alike and yet very different. her name is kandie moon and my name is ollie moon._

_i __love __my sister. she rocks. we are best friends and we like to do almost everything together. even though we are just 12 we are very __smart__ for our age. we both love __all colours, __we sometimes finish each others sentences, we know what the other person is thinking sometimes, and we are both pretty (everybody says so even __my parents__). but we also are different. for instance i like to write she likes to draw, i like collecting teddies she likes collecting rocks, i am a read-ah-holic she is a dance-ah-holic. see even though were both different we still get along. and we have a strong __sisterly-lovely bond._

_well i've told u about my sister let me tell u about my parents. I inherited my mum's fair hair and her nose. and i inherited my dad's eyes. kandie inherited my dad's red hair and nose. and my mum's eyes. so we both have a bit of my momma and daddy._

_my __momma __owns her very own magazine which is prospering.(u see dont be decieved by the small apartment we are __filthy rich__). any ways my __daddy __owns his own company and when he isnt doing company business he helps produce movies. at first i thought he was under too much pressure but after a while i realized that he __enjoyed __his work. _

_and i bet ure wondering so if my parents are rich why am i living in an apartment. You see its like a whole estate of many houses which are close together. like an apartment block. funny enough my dad owns it. we live in an apartment on this __block__. its really nice we have our on jacuszi. My room is pretty big and so is the kitchen. and the funny thing is my dad owns the apartment block. so he sells the houses to people. more like __celebrities__. this is because my dad is a producer so he lets them stay in the houses but they have to pay. get it?_

_so technically you can very well say that we are __mighty __rich! well you know who kandie is and who i am. oh.. you dont know my parents names! _

_my momma is __nicola moon __and my daddy is __phillip moon. __i love them a-lot!_

_alright well you know them now. i also have friends too!(of course i do!)_

_well..theres __vanessa contello,__ ginger abbey __and__ j.j willows. __jj is my best friend and vanessa is kandie's best friend while ginger(nicknamed gigi) is best friends with everyone. these are not the only friends i have but thier the closests. there is also __zora lou, sasha grit and mallory folk__(we all call her mimi fierce cause she likes to stand up for all of us if anyone dares talk bad about us). well those are all my friends. there other girls i talk to besides them but like i said this girls are my closest friends.(and of course there is kandie). we call ourslves the "__EPIC __TRUTH" __cool right? and it makes sense._

_well thats everything you need to know about can see now that my world is both fiction and non- fiction. but its not over yet i have something for you..._

_in my world happines is free_

_in my world i can be me_

_in my world i walk through dreams _

_in my world nothing is as it seems_

_in my world everything comes soon_

_in my world I AM OLLIE MOON._

_"__THE __END__"_


End file.
